


my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

by watertribesato



Series: The Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love Story [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, they're married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: Glimmadora cuddles and a bundle of surprise at the end :)A small oneshot part of myThe Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love StorySeries!
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084931
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff & dedicated to my friends, whose work you should definitely check out because they are simply amazing: 
> 
> Athetos, "I Thought I Wanted This"  
> Say_Anything, "She-Ra: Heart of Courage"  
> EtherianFrigatebird, "ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos"  
> Curiousscientistkae, "Her Beacon of Hope"  
> CountDorku, "Starways" series  
> Crynelium, "Heartache"  
> therodrigator6 (on Tumblr), "For the Honour of She-Ra"  
> VulpesUrsae, "the way that you speak to me, freak with me gives me a rise"  
> Heartletmage, "A story to tell"  
> LadyLazuli97, "Despara"

Adora rubbed her eyes, sore from looking at the papers sprawled over the bed and her lap. She looked down and the words printed on the pages seemed to move around on their own, rearranging and fading in and out of existence. She shook her head, slowly blinking her eyes back into focus forcing the words back into place. 

She gathered all the papers and walked them to the small desk in their bedroom. She passed by the closed bathroom door and could hear her wife singing in the steaming hot shower. She didn’t recognize the tune but anything sung by Glimmer would always be her favorite song. 

She began to dim the lights in the room, letting the lighting soften and draping the bedroom in an air of coziness. She had been so wrapped up in her work earlier she hadn’t noticed the light patter of rain hitting the roof above and the low grumble of the thunder. She walked to the window and peered outside, late-night summer thunderstorms were always her favorite growing up. She closed the blinds, not sure if there would be lightning to follow but knowing Glimmer has always been just a little bit terrified of it—not that she would ever admit it. 

She plopped down on the bed, letting out an exasperated sigh as she simultaneously pulled her hair out of her typical ponytail. She rolled her neck, hearing the kinks softly crack in succession, slightly relieving the tension built up from craning her neck down for the past hour. She leaned back on the bed and felt her body release the tension it held moments earlier. She closed her eyes for a moment and heard a door creak open and the heat of the steam previously trapped in the bathroom filled the bedroom.

“God, I needed that” Glimmer’s voice rang through the room as the light from the bathroom spilled into the dim bedroom. The voice invited a smile across Adora’s face and she opened one of her eyes to peek at her wife before fully opening her eyes, taking in the shorter woman still hanging by the door. 

No matter how long they’ve been together, every time Adora saw Glimmer it always felt new. Fresh eyes falling in love all over again and right now was no exception. She watched as she scrunched up her hair with a towel trying to get as much moisture out as possible. She was wearing the same pajamas she’d worn countless times before and her skin glistened drawing Adora in.

“What were you singing in there? I didn’t recognize it” Adora asked as she slid under the covers and patted the spot next to her. Glimmer threw her towel over the door and strolled over to her side of the bed. 

“Um..I could lie and tell you I was singing an actual song _buttt..._ I was definitely singing the words on the conditioner bottle” Glimmer shrugged and Adora let out a laugh imagining her wife in the shower performing to a bottle of conditioner.

“Well it was beautiful, you’ll have to give me a concert sometime” Adora teased as Glimmer crashed into her side sliding her arm under hers. She could feel the woman’s soft fingers slip in between the spaces of her hand, where they fit together so perfectly.

“You know...you’re always more than welcome to join me in the shower for a...” Glimmer paused and she lifted their hands to her lips placing a tiny kiss, never breaking the eye contact she held with Adora before continuing, “..personal show”

Adora scoffed and hurriedly shot her free hand up to her chest in feigned shock:

“ _Glimmer..._ I am a _married_ woman” 

A burst of giggles filled the room and just as they ended Glimmer turned on the television.

“Okay so, we’ve been watching this movie for two days, think tonight will be the night we actually finish it?” she asked, navigating to find the movie.

Adora shrugged and she felt the woman squeeze further into her side as the movie resumed and they laid there.

* * *

Glimmer’s arms wrapped around Adora’s waist as her head laid comfortably in the crook of Adora’s shoulder. Their bodies laid comfortably intertwined within each other. Adora’s longer legs swung over Glimmer’s and the smaller girl tucked carefully in between. 

Adora’s fingers were carefully rubbing small circles Glimmer’s shoulder as the other haphazardly played with Glimmer’s hair still a tad damp from the shower. Adora pushed back a couple of strands behind her ear and rested her hand on the side of Glimmer’s face. She felt the woman’s plump cheeks rise as a small smile appeared on her face and Adora could feel her lean into the touch. 

The blonde pulled her head back to get a better look at her lover. The dim lighting of the room did nothing to dull the shine of the girl next to her.

“‘ _Dora_ , my love,” Glimmer hummed, eyes still closed. It was the first sound that had entered the room since they turned off the television, hoping to get some sleep.

“Yes, honey?”

“I can feel you staring at me,” Glimmer eyes slowly opened just in time for a flash of lightning to breathe light back into the room for a fleeting moment. The momentary shine dropped an entire galaxy in a pair of lavender eyes and a deep blush ran across Adora’s face almost instantly. “Good to know I can still make you blush like that” a devilish smirk found its place on the corner of Glimmer’s lips.

“For as long as you’re you, you will never fail to make me blush” Adora’s thumb stroked the Glimmer’s cheek. She slowly closed the space between them and placed a lingering kiss on Glimmer’s forehead before pulling away again. Her eyes landed directly on Glimmer’s and this time it was the shorter woman’s turn to sport a vibrant blush across her face.

“You’re so cheesy”

“Just call me Chester Cheetah” Adora raised her eyebrows several times, smiling waiting for her joke to hit the girl. 

“I’m leaving, right now” Glimmer began to roll on her side, playfully trying to move away from the blonde’s embrace.

“Nooo Glim, come back….love me, you’re my forever girl” Adora tighten her grip around her wife, determined not to let her turn away.

“Oh my goddddd,” Glimmer let out a chuckle as she felt her body being gently squeezed, “You’re such a _dork”_ she let out a tiny snort as Adora placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly Adora bombarded Glimmer’s face with tiny, quick declarations of love. Her left cheek, her right, her forehead, her chin, and of course, her nose. The two women dissolved into a burst of rambunctious laughter for the next few moments. Glimmer’s laugh tapered first and Adora felt a hand reach up and caress her cheek.

She opened her eyes, still wet with tears of laughter, to find Glimmer staring at her. The lavender eyes burned into Adora’s, suddenly intense and desperate:

“Adora,” a tone so soft, it felt mismatched with intensity scrawled over her face, “You are everything I’ve ever wanted, I love you”

“To the moon,”

Adora saw Glimmer’s face relax for a moment and caught her eyes as they flickered briefly over her lips. 

“And back” Glimmer tilted her head up and closed the space, placing a firm kiss on her lips. Glimmer’s hand shifted and tangled in Adora’s hair and pulled her in even closer, deepening the kiss. 

A few moments passed and Glimmer nestled into Adora’s chest, their heartbeats matching. Adora’s eyelids began to feel heavy and she heard a deep and content sigh leave Glimmer, a telltale sign she was moments from sleep. Adora’s eyes shuttered close but not before she planted a kiss on top of the woman’s head, picking up the subtle hints of the lavender shampoo she was so accustomed to falling asleep to.

* * *

Adora doesn’t know how long she had her eyes closed before a blaring scream echoed through the room.

“It’s your turn, I got her last night” Adora grumbled half awake. She heard a groan and felt a head shake _‘no’_ , burrowing further into her chest, “ _Honey_ ” Adora continued, still half asleep.

“Okay, okay,” Glimmer ripped herself from the cocoon of Adora’s body and begrudgingly got up, “Have a baby they said, it’ll be the greatest joy of your life they said” Glimmer continued to mutter as she prepared to leave the bedroom.

“She _is the greatest joy of your life,_ Glim” Adora chuckled to her wife.

“She might be! _But_ sleeping through the night is also high on that list” her voice sounding farther away as she walked down the hallway.

Five minutes passed and Adora could no longer hear the wailing cries of their daughter. Feeling grateful to her wife she began to make space on the bed once again for her. Suddenly, the door pushed out and Glimmer walked through beckoning Adora to be quiet as she held the small child in her arms. 

Adora scooted towards the edge of the bed making space for her family. She raised a playful eyebrow at Glimmer who placed Juno on her back, ever so gently as to not wake her. 

“Shut it, I missed her and I know you do too so,” Glimmer whispered as she crawled into the bed arranging her body as a barrier for Juno. She reached out her hand and Adora grabbed it intertwining their fingers as they both looked down at their small daughter, peaceful and perfectly sleeping.

Adora couldn’t argue because Glimmer was right, there wasn’t a moment in her day where her only wish wasn’t _this_. To be with her wife and her little Juno, nothing else in the world matters as much as her girls, her family. 

Glimmer slowly faded into a deep sleep, her fingers casually letting go of Adora’s. Adora looked back and forth between her wife and her daughter, it boggled her mind just how much Juno looked like Glimmer. 

She placed a gentle hand on Juno’s side as she saw her start to stir, careful not to awaken her fully. Juno stretched out one of her small arms pressing into Adora’s chest.

“ _Shhh,_ I’m right here my little Starlight,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
